The Bacon Fic
by You'reAllPeasants
Summary: George comes home late one day all dirty from falling in a muddy puddle, Daddy pig is angry and decides to punish him... WARNING: NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED!


Finished from a busy day at school, George is on his way home as he falls into a muddy puddle. Flapping his arms around he gets even more muddier because we all know George likes it dirty. Now George pig is covered from head to toe in mud! Silly George! What will Daddy pig have to say about this? Running home as fast as his little feet can he spots the distant hill that holds his house in the distance. Panting now, George darts up the hill, reaching his front door. At that exact moment Daddy pig opens up the door revealing his red, steaming face. "George, why are you all dirty?" Daddy pig says trying to contain his anger, but was unsuccessful in doing this. George pig, not knowing what to say starts to feel a strange sensation lower down, he realizes he is getting turned on by Daddy pig being all hot and bothered. He knows all about the birds and the bees since he has watched his sister watch porn several times in the past. "Well we're going to have to get you into the tub George." Daddy pig murmured almost suggestively. Still contained with anger, Daddy pig dumps george into the steaming bath. "It's too hot daddy!" George moans. He starts to splash around accidentally splashing Daddy pig, who is already enraged at george for getting dirty. "Stay still you fucking little shit!" Daddy pig breathes out getting even more hotheaded. Gasping, George makes a shocked expression. "You said a naughty word! We're not allowed to say naughty words Daddy!" George says, innocently. "I've had it up to here with your shit George!" Daddy pig says huskily. Grabbing him by the neck he flings him to the other side of the room before clutching hold of the infants tail and swinging him round in a circular motion whilst taking him down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen he slammed George down on the kitchen counter. As Daddy pig gagged George with toilet paper so he couldn't scream or call for help he turned around and reappeared with a sharp, aciculated butchers knife. Edging closer to George he slowly lowered his knife to George's limbs. George struggling against the toilet roll that was thrust in his mouth, had tears streaming down his face as Daddy pig began to saw off his left arm. Daddy pig laughing aimlessly to himself as if he wasn't decapitating his own son, began to saw of his right arm. Followed by both of his legs. George screaming in agony, slowly dying from extreme blood loss, couldn't even think straight or what daddy pig must have taken to become this crazy. Yes, George pig also knew about drugs, he had caught Peppa smoking joints on various occasions he had even joined in with her at times. She'd roll one for him in exchange for him to finger her. Closing his eyes, George knew these were his final moments, his lasts thoughts of peppa moaning in pleasure sparked up his lower region as he opened his eyes for the last time to see daddy pig with lustful eyes and a crooked smile.

Once George was dead, daddy pig notices the decapitated limbs sat on the chopping board, picking them up he flings them into a frying pan before frying them. 'mm bacon' daddy pig grins to himself. Whilst they were frying daddy pig walks over to were george lay, naked. Daddy pig was already turned on and horny as hell but this was making his piggy penis even more rock solid. Flipping George over he positioned him self in a perfect line to thrust his humongous member into george's tight little asshole. Pushing his gigantic dick into George's sorry little ass, he began thrusting over and over, hitting george's prostate every time. Daddy pig was sweating as he began to wank off to George's mangled and hacked at dead body. He finally released all over George's remains, a sticky white substance oozed onto his belly. Daddy pig leaned an and began to lick off his own substance, silently wishing george was still alive so he could also feel the pleasure.


End file.
